


Sometimes You Get Lucky

by Rivine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cloacal Fisting, Cunnilingus, First Time, Getting Together, Grinding, Huddling For Warmth, Original Works Exchange Treat, Other, Size Difference, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivine/pseuds/Rivine
Summary: Temporarily stranded after a shuttle crash, a human pilot and her lizard-person passenger have to survive the cold of the night together.





	Sometimes You Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiny_silver_socks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_silver_socks/gifts).



> The xeno in this is very much of the 'giant intelligent space lizard' variety, not the 'humanoid alien' variety.

All things considered, Iniyo was lucky. The engine had failed over land instead of the sea, she had been able to set the shuttle down gently enough to keep it mostly intact, the locator beacon’s light was flashing reassuringly, and both she and her passenger were unharmed. It could have been far worse.

“It will be cold,” Grerrah said, rather ominously.

She was lucky, Iniyo reminded herself as dragged the last of the emergency supplies out of their compartment. She was very lucky, and she should be grateful.

“How cold?” she asked Grerrah.

“Cold,” was all Grerrah said, before flicking her tongue and leaving through the hatch. Grerrah’s tongue was a sight to behold. It was deep purple, shading to lavender and then vivid blue at the edges, where it divided into a dozen or more serrations, like a toothed leaf. The other lizard-people Iniyo had seen had either paler tongues, fewer different shades, or smaller teeth along the margins, and Iniyo had gotten used to them relatively quickly. But six months into ferrying Grerrah between the planet’s diplomatic stations, and her tongue was still a startling blaze of color against her brown and tan scales.

Iniyo had asked one of the xenoanthropologists if the difference in tongues was important soon after she was given Grerrah as her permanent assignment, but he’d stared morosely at her and said, “The fuck if we know. Tell me if one of them says anything about that, would you?” The xenoanthropologists ran toward exhilarated and exhausted by turns, worn thin by the lack of any form of governance they could decipher.

As far as anyone could tell, lizard-people didn’t have a society structured beyond who took the preferred spot at the local basking site. They had self-evidently mastered metallurgy, ceramics, stone-masonry, and no doubt a whole host of other things the xenoanthropologists were only beginning to learn about, and clearly felt no need to change their culture just to interact with humans. That left humans struggling to navigate a Contact Event without any authorities to liaise with, and the challenge of bringing about a species-wide consensus on what diplomatic relations should be. That, and the growing crowds of curious lizard-people gathering at the main contact sites, had forced them to splinter off into as many small, far-flung diplomatic stations as they could. A number of the lizard-people wanted to meet all the humans on hand and to discuss them with the lizard-people at the other stations, however, which had led to a desperate need for more shuttle runs. That was how Iniyo had ended up station hopping on the lizard-people's homeworld: she had responded to the job listing for pilots who didn’t mind flying with newly-discovered aliens and—more pertinently to Iniyo’s interests at the time—a complicated network of jet streams and other exciting meteorological features. The aliens had become fascinating later.

And so Iniyo was left following her lizard-person passenger out of the shuttle hatch into the pleasantly-warm air, hoping she could get a bit more detail out of her. She knew the basic geography of the planet, but she’d paid more attention to what the temperatures were up in the atmosphere, not down on ground-level. The engine had failed over the wide, flat land mass near one of the poles, where the air currents were fairly predictable. From what Iniyo could remember, it wasn’t inhabited. That seemed like a bad sign.

“Will it freeze?” Iniyo asked, as she trailed after Grerrah. Grerrah was prowling around the shuttle, head turning as she scanned the rocky ground.

“Freeze?” Grerrah said, drawing out the f carefully. F was a tough sound for lizard-people at the beginnings of words, even for Grerrah. Grerrah was one of the best at Standard, to the extent that for short jaunts between stations it was just her and Iniyo in the shuttle. When they landed and Grerrah met with new humans and the local lizard-people, then a human translator would tag along and do their best, but it was clear even to Iniyo that Grerrah was learning Standard better than the humans were picking up lizard-person. Or at least, she was far better at speaking it; there were some sounds in the lizard-person languages that didn’t seem possible with a human mouth and throat. Iniyo had been strictly warned about that before she even was allowed on-planet: one of the more unpronounceable words was the name most lizard-people called their species, and the earliest xenoanthropologists had quickly learned that mangling it turned it into a pretty vicious insult. Translating it resulted in “people,” so while the diplomatic corps sorted that one out, everyone either called them lizard-people or tried to discretely dodge the issue. Iniyo went with lizard-people.

“When water turns solid from the cold,” Iniyo explained, trying to recall if she’d ever seen ice on this planet outside of drinks in the human mess halls.

Grerrah paused with one foreleg raised, twisting her neck to peer back at Iniyo over her shoulder. The line of her spine made a graceful curve from the tip of her heavy tail along her back, and the sun caught the smooth surface of her scales and turned the muted colors to a mosaic of buff and burnt umber and spots of warm russet.

“Yes,” Grerrah said, beautiful and looking at Iniyo as if she had said something strange and foolish. She resumed her survey, studying the rocks and small patches of dry dirt intently.

“Oh.” Iniyo didn’t know how lizard-people did in that kind of cold. It was a hot planet, by and large, and she knew Grerrah preferred to keep the air-con off. But with the shuttle’s engine dead, the heater was toast. That left them with the reflective blanket in the emergency supplies, and a tiny heat pack that could just about warm Iniyo’s hands if it got seriously cold. In all the rush to make the shuttles more accommodating of lizard-people’s bulk, their emergency supplies hadn’t been upgraded from factory standard, and now Iniyo was kicking herself for not checking her shuttle’s stores herself. She could have supplemented them, if she’d known how inadequate they were. She could have asked what Grerrah might need.

Grerrah completed her circuit of the shuttle without finding whatever it was she was looking for, and with a burst of speed she scrambled up the side of the shuttle. Her steel-plated claws couldn’t scratch the hull, but they screeched horribly as she climbed up it.

“What—” Iniyo stopped, struck silent as Grerrah reared up on the shuttle’s roof. She hadn’t known lizard-people could stand like that, balanced on their hind legs and their tail. Even the smallest adult lizard-people were big creatures, but when they stood normally their size was length rather than height, and she was used to looking down at Grerrah. Now, if they had been side by side, Grerrah would be at least half again as tall as her.

Grerrah studied the horizon, focusing on a point off to the south that looked about the same as anywhere else to Iniyo’s eye. This far inland, the daily towering storm clouds along the coast didn’t show above the horizon, and the sky was the unbroken greenish-blue of good weather. It looked beautiful, like easy flying and enticing thermals in all directions as far as the eye could see. There was no sign that their rescue would be stuck behind vicious squalls until the next morning, when the winds would drop for a few hours and shuttles could make it through.

Grerrah, apparently satisfied by her inspection, dropped to all fours and slid smoothly down the side of the shuttle on her belly.

“Will you be okay when it freezes?” Iniyo asked.

“I must go under the cold,” Grerrah said, her head once again level with Iniyo’s waist. “Then, maybe.” She tipped her blunt snout toward the place on the horizon. “That way.”

 

***

 

Iniyo carried the knapsack of supplies and two of the water packs. Grerrah carried the locator beacon in her jaws. She had wrenched it from the cockpit with one quick jerk, not waiting for Iniyo to unscrew it. Iniyo hadn’t protested. Beacons were built to be tough, and she didn’t know how far it was to wherever Grerrah needed to be, or how long it would stay warm enough for her. Now they walked briskly, Iniyo panting as she struggled over the slabs of rock that Grerrah navigated with ease. But Grerrah had to stop every few minutes to breathe, and Iniyo could catch up with her during those rests, so she figured she wasn’t holding her back.

The rocks were gradually getting smaller as they walked, going from big, flat boulders to smaller chunks, with more and more gaps where sandy dirt showed through. When they hit a section of dirt the size of the shuttle’s cockpit, Grerrah stopped and spat out the beacon.

“Here,” she said. “You, be there.” She pointed with her snout toward the side of the dirt patch.

Iniyo obediently stood where Grerrah indicated, realizing what she meant by going under the cold as Grerrah started to dig. The surface would freeze, but if she got down deep enough into the soil, she’d be below the frost line. It would be cool, but not freezing.

Grerrah scraped the dirt up with her forefeet, sending arcs of dusty gravel out to either side. For all that lizard-people had small limbs for the size of their bodies, they were apparently quite good at digging. The steel hammered onto her claws helped her cut into the dry ground, but even so Grerrah had a hole big enough to hide most of her head much faster than Iniyo expected. Soon she was half out of sight, and by the time the sun was low and orange in the sky, she was kicking out sand with her hind feet.

She had disappeared down her burrow entirely when Iniyo felt the first cool breeze of the evening drift across her skin. Grerrah backed out periodically to shove the loose dirt and rocks out of her way before plunging back in, and the soil from her digging was heaped up in mounds against the rocks around them. Finally, Grerrah returned to the surface face-first, nosing a stone the size of Iniyo’s torso out of the tunnel in front of her.

She looked at Iniyo, her copper eyes bright against the beige dirt sticking to her face and forelegs. “Do you live in cold?” she asked, and gave a long, slow tongue flick, curling in the pointed edges like a hand closing into a fist before drawing her tongue back into her mouth. Iniyo watched, captivated.

“Not if it’s very cold,” she answered, once the last glimpse of purple had vanished. “But the blanket should keep my own heat in.” She knew Grerrah understood at least a little about humans being warm-blooded. She’d even made a joke about it, once, that Iniyo might burn herself by accident.

What Iniyo didn’t know was how Grerrah felt about sharing the burrow. The practical response to their current situation was for Iniyo and Grerrah to shelter together, wrapped in the blanket and with the heat pack. That was what Iniyo would do with a fellow human, and she suspected it was what Grerrah would do if she were with another lizard-person, since lizard-people touched each other often. They sunned together, with heads resting on backs and tails pinned underfoot, and not infrequently they bumped against one another in close spaces. Sometimes they did bite each other, too, although Iniyo had never seen it draw blood.

Grerrah had never so much as brushed against Iniyo, however, and Iniyo hadn’t heard of a lizard-person touching a human, despite asking around. For the past six months she’d kept herself in check and not brought it up with Grerrah herself, in case it was insulting even to mention. There was no need to set off a diplomatic incident, or to displease Grerrah, for that matter. Iniyo thought that for someone whose face was covered by large, heavy scales, Grerrah was very good at looking disdainful.

“We’ll both be warmer if we stay closer together,” Iniyo said, edging up to her question without quite bringing herself to ask it.

“Yes,” said Grerrah. “You go in now.” She might have sounded approving, or it might just have been Iniyo’s relief.

Iniyo snapped open a light pack and crawled into the burrow, shoving the knapsack in front of her. The light pack cast a greenish glow as she went down the tunnel, illuminating the small chamber Grerrah had excavated at the bottom. It looked like it was just big enough for Grerrah to turn around in. They would be able to lie side by side, but there wouldn’t be much gap between them even if they hadn’t been planning on sharing warmth.

Iniyo pulled the blanket out of the knapsack, quickly shaking it out as best she could in the tight space. She had half of it spread across the floor of the burrow, and the little heat pack snapped and beginning to warm, before Grerrah came down the tunnel. Her head looked huge, blocking out the last of the sunlight, and her body was equally massive as she slid herself onto the blanket alongside Iniyo. Each scale was picked out in deep, sharp-edged shadows cast by the light pack, from the large blocky scales of her head to the tiny ones on her eyelids and where her foreleg met her body. The light glinted like a green spark in her eye.

Iniyo started to drag the other half of the blanket up and over them. It was an awkward, fumbling job, making her even more conscious of how close she and Grerrah were. Grerrah grabbed the corner of the blanket in her mouth and pulled it over her front half, but Iniyo couldn’t help but bump against her when she tugged the the blanket over her back half and tail. Grerrah’s scales were hard and cool, smooth but not slick. They felt like well-worn beach stones, buffed to a soft satin finish by sand and waves. Iniyo slid the heat pack over Grerrah’s back to her far side, trying not to think about how solid Grerrah felt against her hand and arm.

There was nothing else left to do, so Iniyo lay still, a thin slice of space between her and Grerrah. Grerrah was so close, Iniyo could hear her breathing, could almost feel her side moving with each breath.

With a rustle of the blanket, Grerrah pushed herself closer, closing the gap between them. Grerrah’s side was pressed snug up against the whole length of Iniyo’s body. She was big enough that the toes of her forefoot just brushed the top of Iniyo’s head, her metal-capped claws sliding through Iniyo’s hair lightly enough that there was no danger of scratching her scalp.

It was a lot warmer, suddenly, even though Grerrah’s scales were just as cool as the burrow’s walls. Iniyo mustered up her courage and rolled onto her side so she could sling her arm over Grerrah’s back. She had a responsibility to keep her passenger safe, and if that meant cuddling up with her to keep her warm enough, then Iniyo would do it. She wouldn’t let how good the bumps and grooves of Grerrah’s scales felt against her cheek keep her from doing what any decent person in a survival situation would do.

Their close contact made it impossible to ignore Grerrah’s slow, steady breathing, however, and how every movement was passed to Iniyo’s body as well. Iniyo had never realized just how large Grerrah was, until each tiny shift she made moved Iniyo just as surely as a boulder nudging into her would have.

When Iniyo had received her assignment, she’d been told Grerrah’s name, her preference for smooth rather than fast flights, and that she was what translated roughly as a first woman, the smaller of the two types of lizard-women. The second women Iniyo had seen did look huge even at a distance, and the first men and second men looked small in comparison to Grerrah, and so Iniyo had developed an impression of Grerrah as average. As a normal-sized lizard-person, heavy enough to calculate into the shuttle’s handling but not remarkable, at least in that respect. Iniyo hadn’t understood the physicality of her weight until she felt it leaning against her. It was now viscerally present, making heat flush through her in horribly inconvenient ways.

Iniyo set herself to thinking about the night darkening outside and the cold creeping in. It would start in the air and seep down into the soil, freezing whatever moisture it found. She thought about the ice crystals forming between grains of sand, deadly and getting closer, and not about how wet she was getting. It wasn’t really working.

Grerrah shifted. Her upper body bowed away from Iniyo, and deep shadows swung across the walls of the cavern as Grerrah craned her head around toward her as much as she could with her short neck. A dark jagged flame—the shadow of Grerrah’s tongue—spread across the green-lit ceiling. It flickered, curling and uncurling, for a long moment before Grerrah drew it back into her mouth. She flicked it again, more casually.

“You like when it freezes?” Grerrah asked, sounding amused.

“No,” Iniyo said. She cursed Grerrah’s tongue, the close space of the burrow, and the entire concept of pheromones.

“You like dirt?” Grerrah asked.

“No!”

“You like… green?”

“I like you,” Iniyo said, putting an end to Grerrah’s game.

“Yes,” Grerrah said. “Good.”

Iniyo probably should have been annoyed by how pleased Grerrah sounded, since she had just been dragging out Iniyo’s embarrassment, but she was too happy. She had really dreaded Grerrah finding out and being offended, or disgusted by the thought of a human lusting after a lizard-person. Even neutral disinterest would have been crushing, if Iniyo was honest with herself. Grerrah being smug and teasing her a bit was fine by her, if it meant Grerrah liked it. Iniyo would call it amazing, if it meant Grerrah might return the sentiment.

“It is too cold to do that now,” Grerrah said. “When the sun is hot we can have sex.” She straightened herself out after making her pronouncement, letting her side settle against Iniyo once more.

“Okay,” Iniyo managed. She felt short of breath and fluttery in her stomach. “That sounds good.”

“Good,” Grerrah said. She trailed the tips of her claws lightly through Iniyo’s hair. “Now sleep.”

It was going to be a very long night.

 

***

 

“Wake up.”

Something nudged against Iniyo. She stirred groggily, the dim green glow of the dying light pack barely illuminating the folds of the blanket and the scallops of Grerrah’s scales. The burrow walls were hidden in darkness, but the smell of damp, sandy earth was a strong presence all around them.

“Are you okay?” Iniyo asked, brought out of drowsiness by a sudden fear. “Is it too cold?”

“No,” Grerrah said. “The sun is getting warm.” She bumped her side lightly against Iniyo again. “I’ll be on top of you if I turn around. You would not like that.”

“Oh.” Iniyo pushed the blanket down off herself and sat up. She grabbed the knapsack and dragged it behind her up the tunnel, with the shivery feeling of Grerrah moving in the darkness at her back. Iniyo wasn’t exactly sure how the mechanics were going to work out, but anticipation was already making her cheeks flush anyway. Iniyo had the suspicion that smooth scales and the go-ahead to enjoy touching them and herself at the same time was all that it would take for her, but she didn’t know what Grerrah would need to get off. Iniyo really wanted to give her at least one of whatever lizard-people’s equivalent of orgasms were.

With that thought in mind, Iniyo emerged into the dazzling yellow light of early morning. The sun was bright and the sky stretched a wide and clear teal over the tan landscape. The air was still mild, but carried the promise of heat. Iniyo dropped the knapsack on a pile of dirt by the burrow entrance and watched Grerrah climb blinking into the light.

The sunlight flashed off her steel-capped claws, but the only word Iniyo could think of for what it did to the scales tracing the line of her jaw, on the arch over her eye, on the smooth curve of her back was caress. The light lay on her like she was its home, like it had come all the way from the sun to find her.

Grerrah flicked her tongue in an explosion of purple and blue. She walked slowly over to Iniyo, tongue flicking with almost every step.

“I like your smell,” Grerrah said. The tip of her tongue curled a hair’s breadth away from Iniyo’s stomach. She lowered her snout and nudged it against Iniyo’s crotch.

A wave of warmth flooded through Iniyo, and she brought up her hands to touch sides of Grerrah’s head. Grerrah nuzzled harder, and Iniyo’s breath came ragged and fast. She felt dizzy with desire and she leaned into Grerrah before remembering the boulder behind her. She took a few short steps back, trying to pull Grerrah with her. Grerrah obligingly followed, her heavy head coming to rest on Iniyo’s thighs as Iniyo sat back on the rock.

Grerrah pressed her tongue against the fabric of Iniyo’s pants, making Iniyo gasp for air. Iniyo struggled with her belt, the clip catching on the webbing as she jerked at it. Finally, she got it undone and her fly fumbled open. She shimmied her pants down to her knees before remembering her shoes. Iniyo squirmed under the touch of Grerrah’s tongue on the bare skin of her hip as she pulled her legs up to reach her shoes and tug them off. She kicked her pants and underwear free and was able to spread her legs at last. Grerrah slid her head between Iniyo’s thighs. She flicked her tongue lightly and Iniyo shuddered, her legs tensing against the low bumps of Grerrah’s scales.

“Here,” Iniyo said, putting her fingers at her clit. “Right here—” she had to pause when Grerrah’s tongue followed her fingers, “—is the most sensitive.”

“There?” Grerrah asked, somehow managing to talk while rubbing the very tips of her tongue up either side of Iniyo’s clit. She made a soft chuffing noise when Iniyo moaned.

“Yes,” Iniyo said, running her hands up Grerrah’s snout and along the broad scales of her forehead. Greerah’s head was massive and as unyielding as the slab of rock Iniyo sat on, a hard contrast to the gentleness of her licking. Iniyo lay back on the boulder, letting the soft pressure wash over her. The rock was gritty and still cool from the night’s chill, and the scales on Grerrah’s cheeks felt even more polished in comparison. The edges of Gerrah’s scales were smooth, locking together with only small grooves in between, and slid easily over the delicate skin of Iniyo’s thighs as Grerrah nudged her head in deeper. She arched her tongue, letting the end trail down lower while the sides curled in to take its place. The pointed tips of her tongue felt along Iniyo’s lips, and Iniyo panted for breath while Grerrah took her time exploring.

She cried out when Grerrah started pressing a little harder, rubbing a dozen tongue tips against Iniyo’s clit and labia all at once. Grerrah kept up the pressure until Iniyo could feel the sweat beading up on her back and legs and the rest of the world dropped away, and it was just her and Grerrah and the hot surges of pleasure running through her.

Iniyo relaxed back on the rock, enjoying the aftershocks of her orgasm while Grerrah lifted her head to study her.

“That is enough?” she asked.

“Yeah, that’s good,” Iniyo said. Grerrah’s eyes were a truly stunning copper, Iniyo thought, with tiny dots of gold at the edges and a darker rim of orange around her pupils. They were lovely.

“Humans are quick,” Grerrah commented.

“How long do lizard-people need?” Iniyo asked. She sat up. “Do we have enough time before the rescue shuttle is here?”

Grerrah chuffed. “Yes.” She rubbed her chin against Iniyo’s knee affectionately, before stepping back so Iniyo could get up from the rock. “We don’t have—” she paused and thought a moment. “It is a tool used in sex. Humans have these?”

“Oh. Yes, a lot of them,” Iniyo said, wondering what lizard-person sex toys were like, and how soon after they were rescued she could get Grerrah to show her.

“Your hand will work.” Grerrah flicked her tongue lazily, the way she did when she was about to make a joke. “It will warm me.”

“Right,” Iniyo said. “Okay.” She ran her hand along Grerrah’s head and down the back of her neck. “What should I do?” she asked. She only knew the vaguest outline of how lizard-person reproduction worked, and nothing at all about what they might do differently for fun. The Cultural and Biological Studies report she had read—several times, usually late at night—had been sparse on the subject. It had, with frustrating dryness, described the body-mass cutoffs and the reproductive input of the different sexes, but very little else. Iniyo was left knowing that if Grerrah wanted to have kids, she’d need gametes from a first man, more gametes and yolks from several second men, and she would supply the last set of gametes and the eggshells herself. Or she could find a second woman, who could singlehandedly provide her all the gametes and yolks she needed. Or, if she wanted to eat enough to grow into a second woman herself, Grerrah could do it all alone in a form of parthenogenesis. None of that told Iniyo what Grerrah would enjoy doing with a human.

“Touch me,” Grerrah said, arching her neck so Iniyo’s hand slid further down her back. “Here.” She twisted her back to reveal a swath of her belly under her hip and tail. It was a warm cream, bright against the ocher blotches on her sides and the beige and chocolate bands of her back, and it was so smooth it shone in the sunlight. She had rolled over just enough to show the faint crease at the base of her tail.

Iniyo drew her hand along Grerrah’s body, feeling the large, heavy scales of her back give way to the smaller scales of her side, and finally the tiny, flat scales of her belly. They were so close-set that she couldn’t feel the joins between them, only a sleek expanse leading to the line of Grerrah’s vent. She knelt behind Grerrah’s leg, running her hands across the smooth scales and then passing one over where they split around Grerrah’s cloaca. Grerrah made the soft chuffing noise that was beginning to set a heavy warmth pooling in Iniyo’s stomach when she heard it, and rocked against Iniyo gently. Iniyo stroked more firmly, letting her fingers press along the indent.

The edges of Grerrah’s vent started to part, slowly, under Iniyo’s touch. Her scales gave way to pale blue skin, soft and yielding next to the heavy armor of her scales. Iniyo tentatively nudged her fingertips in.

“Good,” Grerrah said, with a rumble in her voice that Iniyo had never heard before.

The walls of Grerrah’s vent became slicker, and then began to clench around her fingers, pulling them in deeper with gentile, rhythmic squeezes. Iniyo braced herself against Grerrah with her other arm as her fingers, and then her hand, slid inside her. The gradually strengthening pulses sent shivers down Iniyo’s spine, and she leaned down to let her forehead rest on the large, lumpy scales running down the top of Grerrah’s tail. They were warm from the sun that was creeping higher in the sky, but still not as hot as Iniyo’s flushed skin. Iniyo pressed her face against Grerrah’s scales, breathing harder. The slow grasping of Grerrah’s muscles was wringing all thought from Iniyo’s mind, except for the sensation of Grerrah’s vent surrounding her hand so completely, the thick mass of her tail, and the urgency that was building in Iniyo’s own body.

Iniyo rubbed her cheek on Grerrah’s tail. Even going against the grain, Grerrah’s scales were one smooth arc after another. Each trailing edge lay neatly over the start of the scale behind it and ended in a clean, rounded bevel. There were no sharp edges to catch at Iniyo’s skin, just one shallow curve after another, solid and immovable.

Iniyo pushed herself up off her knees, staying bent over to keep from pulling her hand even a tiny bit out of Grerrah’s cloaca.

“Can I—?” she asked, hiking her leg halfway over Grerrah’s tail.

“Yes.” The growl in her voice was deeper. Iniyo though she could almost feel it vibrating through her body.

Iniyo slid the rest of the way onto Grerrah’s tail. She lay there, one hand deep inside Grerrah, a leg on either side of her, and her other hand spread wide on the back of her tail to keep her balance. She shifted herself forward, cautiously at first, but there was no roughness, only a bumpy friction. Slowly, she slid back while letting her weight grind her onto Grerrah’s scales. Each scale pressed wonderfully against her as she moved.

Iniyo rubbed herself against Grerrah in time with the pressure of her vent on Iniyo’s hand. The even, deliberate pace fueled a mounting tension, building in her clit and running out to the end of every finger and toe in tingles of warmth. She tried to last as long as she could, holding on to the feeling of teetering on the brink of orgasm. She was nearing her limit when Grerrah chuffed again and the steady contractions changed. They quickened and came harder, gripping Iniyo’s hand in waves from wrist to fingertips, each ripple starting anew before the last had faded away. Iniyo ground against Grerrah’s tail faster in short, desperate motions.

Grerrah growled, the sound low and rough and sending a shudder through Iniyo’s body. From where she lay on top of her, Iniyo could see Grerrah begin to flex her claws. She dug the sharp, silver points into the ground as her muscles clenched hard around Iniyo’s hand. Grerrah raised her head and roared. Iniyo moaned and rocked down on her scales one more time, her own orgasm coming fast on the heels of Grerrah’s.

They lay quietly for a while, both breathing hard. Iniyo relaxed into the bliss of satiated desire, her tense muscles slowly loosening, and the warmth of the sun shining down on them. Grerrah’s vent gradually unclenched around her, and when Grerrah shifted slightly, Iniyo’s hand slid free. Iniyo took the opportunity to climb off Grerrah’s tail and lie down at her side as she had during the night.

“We should have sex again,” Grerrah said, “once I am done talking with the humans and people at the other station.”

“Yes, definitely,” Iniyo agreed. She snuggled in close to Grerrah’s side, knowing she would have to find her pants and probably also shake sand out of her shoes before the rescue shuttle arrived. But for now, she had time to lie in happy exhaustion in the warmth of the sun, and admire the sheen of Grerrah’s scales under the bright turquoise bowl of the sky.


End file.
